


The sneaky, sneaky game of truth or dare (and the reason Norman no longer talks to Wally)

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Joey Disaster Studios [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Author is really pissed the tags are in american when they tried to write it is english, Author loves writing accents, Autistic Henry Stein, Cause I Said So, Cause my version of joey is a sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Good Guy Joey Drew, Humor, Joey basically gets destroyed with a bunch of pillows, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Referenced but just in case, Secret Crush, Sign Language, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth Spells, Truth or Dare, Vomiting, but like, but not actually married, everyone gets along, he's not evil like old man drew, hence joey & henry being basically married, i hope that basically means its the found family trope, ill make that tag popular one day, its a modernish au, just ya wait, pre legal gay marriage in america, the guy literally gets no breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Norman has the biggest crush on Sammy. In this one shot filled with shenanigans, laugher, & a very sneaky game of truth or dare, Norman works up the courage to confess to him. And if he had a little help from his friends, so what, if it got the job done. Although Wally might not want to loose his keys again for the foreseeable future.





	The sneaky, sneaky game of truth or dare (and the reason Norman no longer talks to Wally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashtothrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtothrow/gifts).



> This has been crossposted from my Tumblr, word for word including notes.
> 
> Since I did a fic in April for Autism Acceptance Month (fuck Autism $peaks), & a fic in May for Mermay, as well as I’m planning & writing the mini ficlets for the Ink Demonth in July, & June is Pride month, I thought ‘why the hell not? Right, Warrior?’ So, here we are, finishing this very gay, godforsaken fic for cornhighlights . Ya remember it, don’t ya, bud? I sent ya a little prompt for Sammy x Norman & promised to write up the fic & send it to you. This is that fic. Hope ya enjoy!  
> By the way, bold is when someone (Henry) is using sign language (cause he goes non-verbal.)  
> & Lacie is referred to as ‘they’ cause they’re genderfluid & have a preference for she/they pronouns.

"Well, would ya look at dat," Lacie gasped with a smirk, staring at a certain projectionist who sat propped up on his projector, staring down to the room below with a ridiculously goofy smile, "There's more Drew in 'im by tha day. Norman? Norm," The man didn't even respond, "Scratch dat. Turnin' more inta Jo-jo by the hour. Polk! Norman! Get that big head o' yers outta the clouds!" Norman jumped, almost falling of his chair in the process of being startled.

"Ah. Lacie! May I help?" He asked, picking up the last shreds of his shattered dignity.

"I was sent 'ere ta fix tha projectionist. But it seems there's nothin' I can do," They shook their head, "I just ain't practiced in fixin' mages."

"Mage? I've no idea what ya mean."

"What I mean, is that yer actin' like Jo-jo. Specifically Jo-jo aftah Henry got a hair cut. All dreamy looks & googly eyes." Norman blushed, bright red spreading across his dark cheeks. He sheepishly looked away from his good friend. Lacie noticed him relax as his eyes became trained on something down below again, something they couldn't quite make out.

"There are lotsa reasons fer a person to go dreamy." He argued, not taking his eyes off of that point. They wrapped an arm round his shoulder, bringing their faces together.

"C'mon. Tell yer big sis who managed ta steal that big, ole heart of yers. No easy feat, that's fer sure," They gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, & kissed the line of his hair, "I promise ta try an' help."

"Promise not ta laugh."

"Pinky promise."

Norman took in a big breath, held it until his face began to turn red, then released it, blurting out, "Lawrence."

"Come again?"

"Ya know. Lawrence. Sammy Lawrence. Tha Music Director. Dubbed tha most talented guy in tha studio. Literally a walkin' angel." Lacie gave him a skeptical look.

"I know who Sammy is. Not knowin' Sammy, is like not knowing' Jo-jo. I jus' didn' think he was yer type." Norman frowned.

"I like blonds. And I've always had somethin' goin' fer musicians," The projectionist once again rested his head on his projector, breathing out a deep sigh, "Tha problem is dat, he's way outta mah league. I'm nothin' compared ta him. I literally had multiple years of organ lessons an’ still can’ play!"

"Don' say dat, Normy. Yer a great guy. And you've got more goin' for ya than just terrible organ playin' skills. Lawrence knows how great y'are, otherwise he wouldn' be yer friend."

"D'ya really think Sammy knows it?" He asked, just as the man himself walked through the booth door.

"Do I know what?" He asked, innocently enough.

"Dat I love mah job!" Norman burst out suddenly. He calmed himself down enough to pat the projector, like it was his pet, & say, "This projector 'ere is mah whole life." Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Thomas was looking for you, Benton. Apparently, the janitor got himself stuck in a wall. I don't even want to know how he did it." Sammy sighed, shooing Lacie away so that they could come to Wally's rescue, again.

"Well. Time ta get back t' mah boys," They patted Sammy on the shoulder as they went, calling back to them, "And remember what I told ya, Norman."

"What did they tell you?" Sammy turned to his friend, curious blue eyes burrowing deep into Norman's soul. His golden hair was just slightly mussed, & the top button of his skin tight dress shirt was unbuttoned. Norman physically couldn't form a single word.

"Uhhh." He ever so smartly supplied, uncharacteristically lost for words.

"Norman? Norm, are you sick? You’re all red. Should I go tell Jo-jo to send you home?" Sammy's handsome face went worried, & a tad bit sad. He placed a hand on Norman's shoulder, & pressed the other to his forehead.

"I'm fine!" Norman squeaked, jumping away at the sudden (but not entirely unwanted) contact.

Sammy huffed, "Then get back to work, Polk. Band practice starts in 5."

"On it, Mistah Lawrence." Just as Sammy was about to leave, he turned back to the projectionist with a stern face.

"But if I find that you lied to me & are actually sick, I'm sending you straight home. Understood?"

"Yeah. Course." Norman gulped. Once the walking definition of heavenly was gone, the embarrassment of a man slumped into his chair, practically screaming into his hands, & it was only meant to be a small, disgruntled groan.

"Dat went well." Commented a certain troublemaking redhead, snickering from his place at the door.

"What d'ya want, Wally?" Norman sighed, "Shouldn't ya be stuck in a wall?"

"Jus' came ta see how mah favourite Projectionist's doin'. Havin' problems with a crush, ain't cha?" He teased, "And Lacie got me out. No wall can hold me fer long!"

"Nothin' ya can do 'bout it. Yer hopeless yerself," Norman countered, "An' don' make me remind ya of last Christmas."

"Ouch. Dat hurt. I'm still willin' ta help tho." The janitor unceremoniously dropped onto Norman's lap, smiling up at him, yet not quite meeting his eyes.

“Jus’ like all the other times ya wanted t’ ‘help’?” Norman cocked a brow, then proceed to push Wally off.

Landing harshly on his butt, the janitor still laughed, “Dunno what yer talkin’ ‘bout, Normy. I’m awfully helpful,” He stood up & dusted himself off, “But I promise dat dis ain’t gonna be like last time. No accidental demon summonin’.”

“Shouldn’t’ve been snoopin’ ‘round Jo-jo’s office, anyway.” Norman grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. But ya can’t deny it wasn’t fun.” Norman huffed as Wally nudged him none to gently with his elbow.

“Lemme remind ya dat I. Almost. DIED. Also, ya got kidnapped t’ be some demon lord’s bride. How’s dat fun?” Wally shrugged at Norman’s disgruntled expression.

“Eh. I thought it was fun. No one actually died or got sacrificed, after all. An’ I already promised dat der won’t be a repeat o’ dat.” Wally gave him one of his innocent smiles, yet Norman didn’t miss that mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“Thanks, Wally.” Norman sighed. 

“Welcome.”

“Now shoo. I gat work ta do.” With that, their conversation was over, just as Sammy entered through the door into the band room. Here we go again.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Later that day, during lunch hour, most of their 'little' gang sat around their table in the cafeteria. Usually, the different departments of Joey Drew Studios didn't mingle, huddled around in their own groups. Yet all these departments came together in one way or another, in, what most people liked to call, the 'Drew Crew'. It consisted of Wally Franks (trouble maker extrordinare), representing himself as he was the only janitor in the place. There was Thomas Connor (the big bad wolf) from the Gent mechanics, Lacie 'badass' Benton from Design & Maintenance, & the 'Great' Bertrum Piedmont, the mastermind behind Bendy Land. Shawn Flynn (the trouble maker's partner in crime) over from the Toy Department, & he managed to drag the ever grumpy Grant Cohen from the darkest depths of the studio. Grant was obviously part of the finance team, a one man army. Then we had the whole music band, with Sammy Lawrence (a man of many talents) as the department director; Jack Fain (bless his patience) who was his faithful lyricist; Susie Campbell & Allison Pendle, the beautiful & deadly voice actresses; & Mister Projectionist, Norman Polk (the star of our story.) Last, but not least, was the quiet & reserved head of the Art Department Henry Stein (most likely the kindest person you'll ever meet), & the big cheese himself: Joey Drew! Speaking of the devil, the slightly unhinged studio head & his bestest friend in the world were nowhere to be seen. That is until he barged in, slamming the door open & dragging a very reluctant Henry behind him.

 **"No, Jo-jo,"** Henry signed & the others could practically hear him whine at Jo-jo in that quiet 'I'd kick your butt but I'm too tired' way, **"I've got work I need to finish."**

Jo-jo had to have eyes on the back of his head to have seen him sign, "Once you eat you can go." Or he just knew him that well. He dropped Henry on the chair between Norman & Grant, then dropped his lunch into his lap.

Henry audibly gasped, **"Bacon sandwich. Yum."** Jo-jo chuckled.

"Aww. Jo-jo's going 'mum mode' again." He ignored Allison's remark. It was a rather common occurrence actually, for Henry to be so absorbed in his work that he forgot to take care of him self. Although, Jo-jo seemed rather happy to be taking care of his sweetheart.

"By the way, gang," Jo-jo suddenly piped up, looking up at his friends, "Does anyone want to come over today & play some truth or dare? We haven't really done much together lately." There was a chorus of 'yeah' & 'sure'. A look was passed between Jo-jo & Wally of all people. Norman, unsurprisingly, caught the sneaky glance & immediately knew that it had something to do with his & Wally's conversation only two hours prior. Well, just great.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

As he was the CEO of a successful business, Jo-jo owned a nice, spacious & rather colourful house. He obviously shared it with Henry (as they were basically married). The thirteen of them sat crowded in Jo-jo's living room, spread around armchairs & the two big sofas. Jo-jo & Henry were sharing their love seat, curled up round each other. Jack & Shawn took an armchair for themselves, squeezing themselves in. Wally, Grant, Lacie & Bertrum (in that exact order) shared one sofa, with Tom sitting between Wally's legs swathed in blankets, letting the younger man play with his long hair. Sammy, Allison, Susie & Norman (also in that exact order) shared the other sofa, Norman thankfully separated from his crush by the two voice actresses. All of them had a mug of 'Cocoa a la Drew' in hand, in Henry's assortment of prettily painted mugs, as a bright flame cracked softly in the fireplace.

"Cosy." Shawn commented matter-of-factly.

"So... Who's starting?" Jo-jo asked the others.

"Might as well," Norman suggested, "Henry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many hours o' sleep didja have dis week?" Henry paled (if that was even possible at this point) but stayed perfectly emotionless & calm.

"Wait!" Jo-jo yelled, Henry visibly relaxing. Jo-jo shot another brief glance at Wally, Norman once again being the only one who seemed to notice (especially since he sat closest to the love seat & had a clear view of all of Jo-jo's actions.) He had a sneaky suspicion that he was in trouble just as Jo-jo snapped his fingers. 13 bright lights of a multitude of colours lit up the room, seemingly being emitted from the throat of everyone present.

"What the hell?" Someone squeaked as the lights faded.

"Don't worry," Jo-jo waved his hand dismissively, "It's just to make sure no one lies. A simple & reversible truth spell." His smile was bright & genuine, as usual, but he didn't seem to have any malicious intent.

"Couldn't you have done it after my truth?" Henry sighed.

"How many hours, Stella my dear?" Jo-jo demanded, pinning his star down with a dangerous look. The animator proceeded to mumble something unintelligible. 

“Can’ hear ya!”

“3.” Jo-jo gasped.

“You lied to me! You said you slept through all of last night!”

“I had a nightmare! Didn’t want to wake you so I lied. Sorry.” Henry sniffed, looking truly apologetic. He stared at Jo-jo with those damned eyes of his: huge, round, red & absolutely adorable.

“Fine,” Jo-jo huffed, “I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” Henry hugged him gladly.

“But I won’t let you off that easy tonight. Even if I have to tire you out myself.” Henry chuckled. He was fine with that. 

“Susie. Truth or dare?” Susie tapped her chin in thought.

“Dare.”

“Sing the highest note you possibly can.” Henry said without skipping a beat.

“OK.” Susie prepared herself: she went through multiple voice exercises, singing a verse or two from one song or another, jumping between different notes.

"Stop stallin’.” Shawn groaned.

“I’m not stalling, I’m preparing myself.” Susie begun gently humming a low note.

“You know what people say, you mustn't rush perfection.” Bertrum added, earning a slight giggle from Susie. The voice actress begun to hum again, barely audibly. Allison & Norman both scooted away from her as Susie’s voice grew in pitch until she hit (& held) such a high note that there was the sound of shattering glass from the kitchen. She performed a little bow as the room erupted with applause. 

“MY FISH!” Jo-jo suddenly shrieked, sitting in the love seat in one moment, & in the kitchen in the next.

“Jo-jo has fish?” Wally peaked over the back of the sofa into the kitchen, one hand still buried in Tom’s hair. He couldn’t really see much beside Jo-jo’s hunched form, back turned to the living room. 

“Mhm. They are in that little alcove in the kitchen. I think Susie’s voice broke their fish bowl.” Henry explained while sipping some cocoa (Norman wasn't the only one to notice that it was, in fact, Jo-jo’s mug he was drinking from, his own sitting, empty, on the table in the center.)

“I’m back. Crisis averted. Zappy & Zoomy are OK.” Jo-jo sighed, plopping back into his place next to Henry with a relieved groan as he finally took the weight off his poor legs. Henry passed him back his mug, snuggling into his side again. 

“Why Zappy & Zoomy?” Jack piped up from his & Shawn’s chair.

“Why, it’s because they zoom around their fish bowl like little bolts of lighting!” Jo-jo grinned. It looked like Jo-jo really liked his fish, Norman noted. It was a wonder that none of them had heard about them yet. 

“And what kind of fish are they?”

“Dunno. A man on the street asked if I wanted fish & I said ‘sure’ so he gave me the fish but never actually specified what kind of fish they were.” Jo-jo shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of his cocoa. He cocked a brow at it, something wasn't quite right. Then there was a gasp from beside him & he stiffened.

“Joey Benjamin Drew. You lied to me,” Henry looked at him, an utterly betrayed look on his face, his voice tiny, “ _You_ said they were piranhas. I was scared to come near them for _three months_.” He turned his back to Jo-Jo, pouting.

"Oops. Sorry?"

“A sorry doesn’t cut it.” Henry sniffed & pushed his boyfriend off the chair. Jo-jo landed on his butt with a thud.

“Hey! Alright, how about that? We’re technically even now, right?” Henry didn't respond.

“At least we now know that the spell definitely works.” There was a collective snicker passed around the room.

“Any way, Ali?” Susie was suddenly cut off.

“Dare!” Allison cheered, not even letting her finish.

“Dare it is. Do your best back flip.” She was out of her seat faster than Wally could say ‘I’m outta here.’ The fact that she whacked her shin on the table in the middle in her haste was utterly unimportant. Everyone grabbed their mugs as Tom helpfully moved the table out of the way, trailing blankets behind him as he went. When the space was clear, Allison took her place in the center, brace her knees & went soaring back. The back flip could have been called perfect, if not for the fact that on landing, she slipped on one of the blankets & went careening head first into Tom. the two of them ended up in a tangled heap on the floor, a groaning mess of blankets, limbs & a random pillow that got caught up in the fray. 

“Argh, Sorry, Tom.” Allison apologised, before her attempt at getting up ended with her head butting him painfully in the mouth. Jo-jo cackled from his own place on the floor, before he was whacked in the face with a pillow. 

“Ah. My jaw.” Tom groaned, pushing her off. He rubbed the side of his face, before popping his jaw back into place with a rather loud crack.

“Stop that!” Someone cried, & all eyes were suddenly on Grant. He stared at them curiously, almost as if his little outburst hadn’t happened.

“Grant, truth or dare?” The accountant paled at Allison’s question. 

“Uh. Dare!” He grinned, thinking he had outsmarted her.

“Crack your knuckles.” He hadn’t, in fact, outsmarted her. He stared with wide eyes at anyone willing to help him, to get him out of his predicament. He, unsurprisingly, got the cold shoulder from everyone present. 

“You can chicken out, but you know what the consequence of that will be.” Jo-jo teased. Grant threw a pillow that hit him square in the nose. With a sigh, the studio accountant balled his hand in a fist & swiftly pushed down. The horrible, penetrating noise of his bones grating against one another caused him to jump, while the brief spike of pain, & the sudden dull ache after, made him squeal.

“I hate you all,” He groaned, only to be met with giggles, “Lacie.”

"Truth."

“Is it true that you had punched Piedmont in the face not to long ago?” Lacie cocked a brow at the question, as if they couldn’t believe he’d ask something so... ridiculous? Easy? Ridiculously easy? Bertrum just looked at him like he had grown a second head. Then he looked at Lacie, who shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yeah. We were both rather drunk. He was actin’ like a right douche, an’ I thought he was Jo-jo, so I just thought ‘I’mma give ‘im a piece of my mind’, not realisin’ Jo-jo wouldn’ be that much of a douche an’ I don’ even drink alone with Jo-jo.” Bertrum stared at them as they leaned against him, clearly not quite sure how to take all that in. 

“What? How do I look like that British Bastard?” Jo-jo squeaked, launching a pillow at Lacie, which in fact hit Sammy who threw it back; twice as hard & with much better aim.

“How could you mistake me for that American Asshole?” Bertrum gasped indignantly, pulling away from Lacie. He also threw a pillow at Jo-jo for calling him a bastard, while Jo-jo, from his place on the floor, whacked him in the knee for calling him an asshole.

“It’s tha mustache, I tell ya.” Norman snickered. Everyone knew that the two of them didn’t really hate each other, yet they couldn’t quite let go of their differences which ended with some pretty funny scenarios that would often get filmed. To this day, no one still knows what anyone did with those videos.

“Anyway, Normy.” 

“I’mma go with truth.” Norman shrugged.

“Is it true... Dat chu have a crush? On someone in tha studio?” Norman turned red, glaring daggers at Lacie. How dare they? Where they conspiring with Jo-jo & Wally? How dare they fraternise with the enemy? He thought they were on _his_ side.

“I... Uh, yes.” He mumbled, hiding his blushing face behind the safety of one of Jo-jo’s decorative pillows (that were for show, nothing else, yet they still always ended up on the floor. And in people’s faces.)

“WHAT?” Sammy gasped, “And you didn’t tell me?”

"Sorry?"

“I thought we where friends,” Sammy sniffed, holding his chest in mock horror. Then he dramatically fell into Susie’s lap, “I’ve been betrayed.” He mumbled emotionlessly. 

Norman coughed, “Anyway. Anyway! Thomas.”

“Truth.” The man perked up, barking out without skipping a beat.

“Is it true dat yer scared o’ dogs?” Tom chuckled lightheartedly at that.

“No. I’m allergic to fur. Common mistake,” Everyone nodded in understanding. It did explain a lot, “Norman. Truth or...”

“Ya can’ do dat!” Norman protested. Curse Wally, of course he’d drag his boyfriend-not-boyfriend into this as well!

“Fine. Wally, I know you’ll choose dare. Kiss the prettiest person in the room.” Thomas leaned back to look at him, giving him a ‘hurry up’ look.

“Aww. Ya know me so well.” Wally cooed, pecking Tom square on the mouth. Tom didn’t even blush, just snorted.

“I’d be offended if that just wasn’t the cutest thing in the world.” Susie giggled.

“I think you’re the prettiest person in the room.” Allison whispered from beside her.

"Oh, Ali."

“Normy!” Wally squealed.

“Piss off, midget,” The Projectionist grumbled, knowing fully where this was going to go, “Dare.”

“Smack yerself if yer crush’s in dis room.” Wally snickered.

“Wally. Don’t be rude.” Wally stuck his tongue at Bertrum, who only rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Fiiine. Smack yerself with a pillow den.” Norman groaned, grabbed the pillow Jo-jo was trying (& failing) to balance on his head (why was he still on the floor in the first place?) , smacked himself none to gently with it & proceeded to drown his tortured-soul screams in it. 

“Ooh. Damn. Normy’s got a crush on someone from the crew!”

“Who is it? Who is it?” Came the excited babble of his friends, who continued to tease & poke him.

“I ain’t tellin’“ He whacked someone with the pillow as a warning. That someone happened to be Jo-jo. Again.

Bertrum leaned over to him, “Could you do it again by any chance? Maybe you will manage to whack some sense into him.”

Norman passed him the pillow, “Be mah guest, Bert.”

“Come on, guys. Leave him alone,” Sammy shooed off anyone still trying to pester Norman about his crush. Norman begun to smile, knowing that at least he had Sammy on his side, “Look at how red he’s gotten. We don’t want him to burn down the house.” Never mind, Norman thought as he snatched the pillow from Bertrum & whacked Sammy with it instead. Somehow, Jo-jo still managed to interfere & get the brunt of the pillow. 

“I’ll just stay here.” Jo-jo mumbled, sprawled out on the floor, deciding not to get up this time.

“Jack, truth or dare?” Norman turned to the lyricist.

"Truth."

“Why tha sewers?” Like a bunch of excitable puppies, everyone’s heads turned towards Jack.

“It’s quiet. Most people don’t go down there. Can’t be bothered to move after the renovations,” He listed off on his fingers, “Jo-jo can’t get there in his wheelchair. Nor using his cane.” 

"Rude."

"Jo-jo."

“What? Oh. Dare.”

“Hmm. Set Sammy on fire.”

“WHAT?” The Music Director shrieked. Wally hid a snicker.

“Done.” Jo-jo lifted up his hand & snapped his fingers. Sammy begun to glow, a calm warmth emitting from him.

“He’s not on fire, though.” Shawn leaned over & poked him.

“Like Jo-jo would ruin his own couch on purpose.” Bertrum chuckled.

“Plus I think he looks better like this.” Jo-jo hummed, lifting his head up long enough to get a glimpse at Sammy. The cartoonist snapped his fingers again & Sammy stopped glowing. Despite the rather ingenious & safe alternative to fire, Jo-jo still had a pillow pelted at his face.

“Yes, yes. I know. Truth.” Norman hissed at the devilish smirk on Jo-jo’s face.

“Describe your crush to us.” Unsurprisingly, that got him another pillow to the face. Who owned so many pillows anyway?

“Uhh... Light hair?” A crowd of displeased faces looked at Norman.

“‘Describe’, Norman. Not ‘vaguely give one aspect of them’.” Allison, of all people, teased him, shoving at his shoulder.

“Light skin?” He gulped.

“That’s Lacie out the window.” Jack nodded towards the dark skinned ginger. Ginger counted as light hair, especially the bright red shade Lacie was so fond of.

Norman grimaced, “Why would I like Lacie? I’m gay!” Norman bit into his tongue. Curse him! Everyone around him gasped.

“H... High five.” Norman looked up to see Henry leaning over his chair, reaching his hand out for Norman to high five. The short animator struggled to reach, straining to hold himself up without tumbling over the edge.

Norman high fived him, giving him a gentle smile, “Bert. Truth or dare?”

"Truth."

“Didn’ ya ‘pparently leave tha studio for like a day or two? Why did ya come back?” Bertrum took a sip of his barely touched cocoa.

“The pay is good.” He shrugged, taking another sip. Lacie elbowed him.

"Bert."

“Oh, alright. I... enjoy it here. Jo-jo & I had made up, & I was beginning to get along with more people. Plus, Bendyland is just the sort of challenge I’ve been looking for, for years.” There was a chorus of ‘aww’s that Bertrum waved off. At some point, Jo-jo had finally climbed back onto the love seat, curling himself around Henry. He smiled warmly at Bertrum, & Bertrum nodded back at him, a smile playing at the corner of his own lips.

“Thank you. For coming back, that is. The studio wouldn’t be the same without you. Without any of you! I’m so glad I have such great friends!” There was another chorus of ‘aww’s. Norman smiled, despite himself. He was glad to have the crew as well. Even when they teased & schemed against him, they still did it because they cared.

"Sammy?"

"Truth."

“Who annoys you the most?” Jo-jo scrambled up just to whisper the question in Bertrum’s ear. The man shrugged, it wasn’t a bad question. Very Jo-jo, that was for certain.

Sammy gulped down the rest of his cocoa, “God, do I _despise_ Johnny. You think the organ he plays sounds like tortured souls? Wait until you hear him then! 'Argh, my girlfriend broke up with me! Uhh! My poor broken heart! Oh, it hurts.’ I know the guy’s hurting but he just doesn't shut up! There’s only so much patience I have & he uses ALL of it!” 

“Good one, Sam, but Bert meant from our group.” Jo-jo chuckled.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

“You didn’t say that very clearly.”

"Oh, shush."

“Anyway. Most annoying person from the crew,” Sammy took another gulp of his cocoa, only to realise there was nothing there, "Norman, I suppose.” Norman stiffened.

"Really? Why?"

“The way he just sneaks up on you is more annoying then how Wally keeps on loosing his keys at the worst moments! How does he even do that?” Norman let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. There was barely a single person who didn’t find his sneaking annoying. For a second he was scared Sammy thought he was actually annoying. Although he did take slight offense that his habit was more annoying than Wally loosing his keys. Those keys didn’t lead just to the janitor’s closet, after all.

"Norman!"

“Yes?” The projectionist looked up at his friend, said friend’s mouth split in a wide grin. Had he been speaking to him?

“Truth or dare, Normy?” He sang, his soothing voice hitting all the right notes to make Norman melt on the spot.

“Uh. Truth... Yeah, truth!” Sammy was so handsome & perfect that Norman completely missed the cruel smile twisting his face, or the way the shorter man looked down at him, head angled up, proudly.

“Who’s your crush, Polk?” Everything went black, & bile rose up to his throat. Sammy suddenly gasped as Norman bolted out of his seat, running out of the room faster than anyone had ever seen his ran before. The sound of retching reached the living room a moment later.

“Mmm. I lost my appetite.” Jack hummed, putting down his half full mug of cocoa.

“That was horrible, Sammy.” Allison huffed, whacking him upside the head.

“I just asked him who his crush was. I didn’t know it would make him throw up.” Sammy defended himself indignantly. And Norman always had the option to chicken out, even with the less than desirable consequences. Yet he did feel bad. None of them had ever seen him that wrecked; throwing up & near tears.

“Think next time, Lawrence.” Jo-jo growled at him.

“Oh yeah. Because _you_ can call me out on this, Mr Joey ‘tactless’ Drew. Let me remind you exactly _why_ Bendyland _hasn’t_ been made yet.” Sammy barked, Susie’s hand on his shoulder the only thing stopping him from lashing out.

“OY!” Bertrum yelled, whacking them both with a pillow each, “None of that! Quit bickering, you two!”

“Ya ‘kay, Norm?” Lacie cut them off as Norman returned. They got up to help him back into his seat, rubbing his back.

“Yeah. Better. Thanks.” He mumbled. Shawn passed him a mint that he gratefully took.

“I’m sorry, Norman. I didn’t mean to make you sick.” Sammy wrapped an arm around him, taking over from Lacie in rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’s ok. I don’ blame ya, ya didn’ know. It’s Wally I ain’t happy with.” Norman sighed, leaning into Sammy. Who knew if Sammy would let him do this after learning the truth.

“Sorry, Norman, I didn’ know. I jus' wanted ta help out.” Wally looked down. The room had suddenly gone very quiet, the fire burning out mere moments ago. A half shadow fell over the room, the faint glow of the moonlight streaming through the window, the last of the embers crackling silently. There was no joy present in the room, all colour & joy had seeped away. No one laughed anymore, everyone sitting like statues, with long faces & down cast gazes.

“Maybe you should all go home? It’s getting rather la...” Jo-jo went silent at the look Norman gave him; a distant, blind look, aimed somewhere just above his head.

"Sammy."

“Yes?” The music director looked up at him.

“Tha answer t’ yer question.” Norman said, not looking up from the certain spot opposite him. It could have been pure chance that, that spot was the framed picture above the fireplace, of the newly opened Joey Drew Studios & its first workers. Henry & Jo-jo stood in the middle, the proud founders of the old warehouse-turned-studio. All of their short lives’ work lead up to that point, & they both looked so unbelievably happy, still so young. Sammy stood beside Jo-jo, an equally proud but cocky look on his, even then handsome, face, as if saying, ‘Look, father. You don’t control my life. I followed my own dreams.’ Norman stood beside Henry, dragged into the whole thing by his childhood friends when no one else was willing to give him a job. Like the others, he was young, his beard not as full, he wasn’t quite as tall yet. In the corner of the photo were a pair of blue eyes & a mop of curly, ginger hair. Wally was sixteen at the time, a runaway in need of a job. There was a merry look in his eyes, he had quickly become a part of their little friend group. 

And look where they were now, famous around the world , second only to Disney, & not even by that much. Norman would be lying through his teeth if he said he had never felt happier in any other place, with any other group of people. How ironic it then was that he was about to ruin everything with the person that made all that happiness possible.

“Oh.” Norman barely heard the little exclamation from beside him. He was scared, but he would have put it up to his partial deafness if anyone would have asked. If anyone had asked him why he didn’t turn when Sammy called him, he would have said he didn’t hear, blame his deafness. Not the fear that squeezed at his heart, he would never confess to that. If he did turn, he wouldn’t have been able to feel calloused yet gentle fingers graze across his jaw. He wouldn’t have been able to feel them tangle in his beard, a second hand brushing through his hair. He wouldn’t have felt the harsh yank as his head was forced to turn, forced to look, while the same gentle fingers caressed his head, silent apologies that made him shiver. He wouldn’t have felt the firm hold on his jaw that grounded him with a dull ache while the fingers brushed away his hair & made him look into those beautiful, blue eyes. He wouldn’t have felt as if he was soaring, as if he’d pass out, like he was so high he couldn’t breathe, yet being held down by that hand on his jaw & the other in his hair. It would have been a real shame for him to turn & not to feel all of that love that he had been harbouring for Sammy all those years.

“Sammy?” He was trembling from fear & excitement, the name barely breaching past his lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Could such an angel truly be so cruel? For his voice to be so gentle & warm like silk, yet his tone to hold anger, maybe even disappointment?

“I... Uh. I didn’ wanna ruin our... our friendship.” He cast his gaze away, only to wince when Sammy’s hold tightened.

“Look at me, Norman. Look at me, you idiot.” He seethed. Norman looked, looked long & hard for the last five years since the studio opened. He thought he’d never get bored of looking, gazing lovingly from afar, secretly admiring the painfully beautiful man that he knew would never return his feelings. Now, he couldnt bear to look, sick to his stomach again. This had stopped being fun & games long ago. He wished they could just forget all this & return to that.

He did look eventually, mumbling a brief, “I’m sorry.” 

“Be quiet,” Sammy huffed, “While you were dozing off, I had a little talk with Benton & Franks.”

Norman groaned, “I’m sorry.”

“I said: be quiet. I don't want another word out of you,” Then Sammy did something Norman didn’t expect: he kissed him, “Unless it is to tell me how much you love me.” It was a short kiss. Short & sweet as some would say. Yet it was far more than just sweet; Norman could even say that it was perfect. It was like a shot of energy flooding all of his senses. He shuddered. It felt amazing. 

“I love you so bloody much.” Norman wrapped his arms around Sammy & kissed him, again & again. He only faintly registered the cheers of the others above the roaring of blood in his ears, as his heart pounded, beating for the one he loved the most, who loved him back. This was perfect.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“WHO ATE MY FUCKING CAKE?”

“It was me.”

“FRAAAANKS.”

“AAAAAH! JO-JO! YA FORGOT TA REMOVE THA SPELL!”

“Hehe.”

**“Darling.”**

“Hehe, yeah. Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amount of times Jo-jo gets hit with a pillow = 9!  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. If ya see any grammar or spelling mistakes, hit me up. & any ships besides Sammy x Norman & Joey x Henry are only implied, & aren't really canon to this story (yet, at least.) If anyone wants to send me a writing request, go ahead (my Tumblr is also GabiBlueDragon). Just bear in mind I'll be busy with the Ink Demonth so any requests will be super late.  
> Anyway! Without further ado, see ya.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't make me remind ya of last Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733342) by [Booker_DeShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit)




End file.
